dunqeonsndraqonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryna Novell
Bryna Lavenza Novell is a human a rtificer and a member of the Undertakers. Daughter of the famous Novell inventors and alumni of the Augury, Bryna travels Itoa with the party, at first in search of a magical item called the Birthstone, but since finding it has decided to prolong her stay with them. Appearance Bryna is dark-skinned and gaunt; her facial structure sharp and her icy, incisive gaze even more so. She has light blue eyes and thick, curly brown hair that's worn in a high ponytail. While not particularly old, she looks aged - streaks of gray run through her hair and beneath her eyes sit deep bags. She has full lips, slight buck teeth, and a dimpled grin. Current After dying in "Everything Is Fine", Bryna now dons dragon-themed leather armor with matching brown leather boots, gifted to her by Darwesh. Beneath it she wears a plain beige work shirt. A yellow ascot is tied around her neck, and she sports a basic utility belt lined with various pouches. Bryna has a small, faint scar on her neck from when she was stabbed in "What Goes Around, Comes Around". Previous Bryna's initial outfit was a gold-accented dress, bound at the waist with a crimson red sash. Her dress' poofy sleeves met into gold bracers that covered her forearm and ended at her black gloves. She wore knee-high black boots that had gold heels. Bryna also draped a small, dark capelet over her chest. Personality Bryna is snide, contemptuous, and self-centered. Unfortunately, many of Bryna’s characteristic traits are entirely negative, with even typically neutral traits such as her intelligence being warped into pedantry. Her regularly hostile and ill-tempered nature is very much epitomic of her as a person, being quick to dish out snide remarks, and even quicker to rebuff even the most innocuous comments. Bryna’s very outspoken; she will state her mind regardless of the audience, and happily doles out brutal honesty on many occasions. Her affluent upbringing has also led her to become pompous and entitled about her wealth. These qualities have sadly earned Bryna the pure enmities and animosities of others. Bryna acts haughty and self-assured, but this attitude serves as a front for the intense feelings of sadness, resentment, and anger that lie within her. Bryna lets this all result in the worst version of herself. While she’s becoming aware of the need to change this, it still remains a defensive habit she all too easily finds herself slipping into. Bryna lashes out and bristles under pressure, and hates feeling challenged. She’s most comfortable having hold on any situation, and feels utterly helpless otherwise. Bryna is relentlessly obsessive in her pursuits and aspirations. She is burningly passionate and gives her all in what she hopes to accomplish, whether it be to live up to the Novell name or reunite with her lost lover. Bryna can only spare her manic dedication for so much, and her striving for success borders on neurotic behavior. She’s very ambitious, and detrimentally so. Bryna seeks remembrance out of an irrational fear of irrelevance - more or less born from her parents pressing expectations, who full well expect her to carry on the family legacy. She’s brilliantly intelligent, but decidedly a bitch about it. Bryna is pedantic, patronizing, and impatient with those she views as less capable than herself (everyone). She assumes those new to her are incompetent until proven otherwise. Bryna is also cunning and manipulative. She’s willing to resort to unethical actions to make sure she comes out on top, and isn’t above flat out deceiving others to benefit herself. For all the negatives Bryna embodies, she’s not entirely malevolent and still possesses some degree of moralism. She doesn’t completely lack empathy and at times openly sympathizes with others, but deliberately wards people away with her caustic attitude. Bryna believes she can’t afford sentiment in the greater scope of her mission - it exists to knock her back down once she loses someone she cares about again. Despite this, Bryna reluctantly cares for her fellow party members, and attempts to repress her growing attachment. This is difficult for her to express; almost every genuine interaction she’ll have will devolve into condescending compassion. History Pre-Campaign Something, something, something. I gotta write this up. Current Poop! Abilities While Bryna's physical strength is lacking, her true combat capability lies in her engineering prowess and proficiency with the Thunder Cannon. Skills *'Engineering': Bryna has many times demonstrated a high level of skill in mechanical engineering, ranging from the construction of her mechanical servant to being able to continually produce new items. *'Lock-picking: '''She's proficient in Thieve's Tools. Bryna's typically the one to attempt lock-picking in most situations. *'Alchemy: While her knowledge is fairly basic, Bryna is proficient in Alchemist's supplies and has been able to produce basic poisons. Skillset *'''Thunder Cannon Proficiency: The Thunder Cannon is a two-handed breech-loaded rifle. Bryna is skilled in the usage of firearms, being one of the few to ever wield one. She can effectively utilize the Thunder Cannon and Runya's pistol in combat. **'Crossbow Expertise:' If not firing from her gun, Bryna uses a hand crossbow to shoot. *'Magic': Bryna is able to cast spells, albeit in relatively limited capacity. Most of her spells are support and utility based. **'Infuse Magic:' Bryna can channel spells into objects for later use. Anyone holding an infused item can activate it and be able to cast the spell. Additional Tools *'Goggles of Night': Bryna's first Wondrous Invention from the class feature. Gives Darkvision up to 60ft. *'Bag of Holding:' Her second magical item produced; places objects in another dimension. *'Charles the Ring:' Originally belonged to Twiggs, who bought it from a magic shop. Bryna plucked the ring from Twigg's mess of a corpse and has worn it ever since. When the ring is consulted, it can provide an emotion based on its surroundings and circumstances. *'Alchemy Jug:' Found in a dungeon. Can produce a certain amount of a number of liquids, such as fresh water, oil, or even mayonnaise. Feats * Crossbow Expert * Magic Initiate (Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost, Shield) Relationships Sulelia Lora Phyra Initially disapproving and detached, Bryna didn't care much for Sulelia. She regarded the elf as as nothing more than a contingency; if Sulelia would be willing to follow, so be it. Sulelia often chafes under Bryna's constant chastising, seeing as the two pose a dramatic contrast in morals and personality. Eventually, Bryna grew to respect the nobility of Sulelia's cause. Her company was the most tolerable of all the adventurers Bryna became saddled with, despite her not entirely understanding why Sulelia was still around. When Sulelia ultimately brought Bryna back to life, she became deeply appreciative of both her and the relationship she shares with Daisy. She began to worry about her well-being, and become protective of her, even. These developments terrify Bryna - so deeply in fact that she's willing to try and push Sulelia away. As of now, the two share the closest relationship out of all the Undertakers. Bryna and Sulelia gravitate towards each other in most situations, despite being opposites in many different regards. Bryna is selfish, caustic, and calculating; Sulelia is selfless, boisterous, and impulsive. Sulelia often expresses her care for Bryna, and while the moments are far and few between, Bryna will drop subtle indications of returning the sentiment. Gareth Wolfsbane Bryna and Gareth's lifestyles are deeply divergent. An industrialist noblewoman paired with an uncivilized self-proclaimed protector of nature make for a tense relationship, and the majority of their interactions consist of icy insults and barbs. However, the two share more in common than they think; both are singularly obsessive and prioritize said pursuits over anything else - respectively Bryna's hopes of bringing Orala back and Gareth's oath to destroy all undead. Her growing relationship with Gareth is perhaps most properly exemplified in the two's actions. In "Dire Straits", Gareth saves Bryna from certain death when the two are pummeling to their doom atop Ann, which was shot and destroyed in the air. Immediately after, Bryna casts Invisibility on Gareth instead of herself while trying to escape from bandits. Unfortunately, this led to Bryna being taken away instead. Similarly, when Gareth rallies everyone to venture into the potential lich-lair dungeon in "Revelations", Bryna responds with extreme reluctance, but eventually expresses that she'd stay by their side, even in the case that they're all leading themselves to their deaths. Ultimately, Bryna and Gareth learn to depend on each other - even if it's in teeth-clenched teamwork. Thomal Thunukelo When the party first encountered Thomal, Bryna readily dismissed him as a stranger and promptly rode the cart away from him. The goliath was, like many others, kept at a distance by Bryna's acerbic nature. Thomal notes that Bryna would surely be sent back to the Nine Hells if she dies again, and Bryna never thought much of Thomal other than yet another stranger she'd reluctantly housed in her lab. However, Bryna is surprised to hear Thomal lie on her behalf at the six-course dinner at the Novell Estate, and grew much more partial towards him after discovering that he'd been acquainted with her father at some point. After some time, the two manage to find common ground in their struggles. Thomal languishes in knowing that his family name dies with him; likewise, Bryna struggles knowing that the window for her to birth another Novell is closing as she grows older - not to mention she'd married a woman. Bryna consoles Thomal after he discovers his wife's infidelity, and tells him that the party is glad to have him with them. Angeal Vilhelm Bryna is intrigued by Angeal's mysterious nature, and ever inquisitive about what lie behind her veil. She can be assertive over Angeal's meekness and act domineering towards the girl, but also understands that Angeal is to be treated gently. However, Bryna can easily find herself overstepping this when she grows frustrated, and Angeal often shrinks back at Bryna's hostile rebukes. But despite these moments of conflict, Bryna is still willing to lend Angeal her help and services. She assists in Angeal's attempts to better her painting skills and occasionally provides her teachings and materials. Angeal's calm intuitiveness helps keep Bryna grounded in many a situation. Bryna was the first to know of Angeal's true nature: she's an aasimar, and hides in disguise in fear of being found by those who are after her. Angeal admits she divulged this truth to Bryna because she considered her the least of a threat out of everyone. She swears to have Bryna not tell a soul about what she saw that night, and since then Bryna has kept true to the promise. Trivia *Bryna was never intended to be a mean character. Like, ever. She was conceived as much more eccentric and goofy. *Bryna was originally a character in the backstory for a warforged barbarian. She was an elf sorcerer. *Her favorite food is tiramisu. Bryna also has a sweet tooth, and is particularly fond of chocolate.